


j'ai vu que toi

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, also eliott channeling his art hoe-ness and thirst into a film about lucas, but then Feelings happen, eliott being an art hoe, some fluff with a little bit of ache, un petit friends-to-lovers AU, which lucas stars in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: "i can't believe you talked me into this." & "no one has to know."





	j'ai vu que toi

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for the lovely lovely xxrps on tumblr!!
> 
> [here's the original post on my tumblr!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185739232362/if-youre-still-up-for-writing-something-25-and)

Lucas stands in the doorway, watching Eliott fiddle with what he’s been referring to as “the set,” which in reality, is only his bedroom. It’s in a cleaner state than usual— there’s typically significantly more dirty laundry littering the floor. It _almost_ looks like an actual film set, but there’s something about it that looks too lived in, too _Eliott_ for Lucas to think of it as anything else than his best friend’s bedroom.

“Okay, so here’s what I was thinking,” Eliott starts, turning back to face him. “You wake up alone in your bed. The person you slept with is gone. Part of you knew this would happen, but another part of you hoped that they would stay.” Lucas had already been told the premise for Eliott’s latest short film— a project for his intro to filmmaking class— and he was too taken aback when Eliott asked him to star in it to even think about refusing. “You think about what you did last night, what you felt, and your hands trace the lines that their hands drew on you.” Eliott traces his hands along his own arms to demonstrate, and Lucas’ eyes follow the movement. “Think of longing, searching for someone that always seems just out of reach.”

And, naturally, his traitorous brain thinks of nothing but Eliott. 

Eliott, his best friend, who knows him more than anyone else. Who he can sit in silence with and still have a good time. Who he doesn’t need to make plans with, he can just show up on his doorstep with a text sent five minutes ago and come inside. Who he’s more comfortable around than he is around himself.

Eliott, who Lucas is madly, foolishly, completely in love with.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He says, trying his hardest to tear himself away from his thoughts, trying to make light of the situation. It proves successful when Eliott chuckles at him— but unfortunately, it also makes something foreign flutter in the pit of his stomach.

“May I remind you, I didn’t have to do a whole lot of talking. I asked you if you would star for me, and you said yes pretty much immediately.” Lucas rolls his eyes and tries to brush it off. But he can’t help but think about the fact that he would agree to absolutely anything Eliott asked him. “No one needs to know— no one in my class knows you exist. I can request that my prof does a solo viewing, if that would make you feel better. Plus, I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather have as my muse.” Lucas’ stomach does a flip when Eliott calls him his muse. It repeats in his head, echoing, _my muse, my muse, my muse._

“I’m sure there are plenty of other people who would pay good money to be your _muse.”_ Lucas scoffs, trying with everything in him not to blush. He shrugs, “Show it to whoever you want, I don’t really care that much.” Eliott nods, and then claps his hands together.

“Now, shirt off.” Eliott is _really_ making it hard for Lucas to keep his blush at bay. _It’s just for the film,_ he reminds himself. _You need to stop, he doesn’t feel the same._ “You can keep your shorts on, since the sheets will cover them. Get on the bed— yeah, just like that. Get comfortable.” Lucas lays on his back, pulling the sheets around his waist, moving the pillows around until he settles down against them. “Just let me check how you look in the camera.” Eliot says, stepping away. He fiddles with the camera’s settings, before looking back around it at Lucas. “Okay, maybe try tucking one of your hands behind your head?” Lucas follows Eliott’s instructions, but tucking his hand under the pillow causes Eliott to scrunch his nose up. “Nah, actually put it back where it was before.” He obeys again, and Eliott nods, satisfied. “Lean toward the camera a bit? Don’t look into the lens, though.” He stares at one of the corners of Eliott’s bedroom, and wonders how he managed to get himself into this situation. Wonders if there’s any way to get himself out of it, back into safe territory. “ _Stay right there_ , that’s perfect.” Eliott moves the bedsheets around a bit before returning to the camera. “Alright, I think we’re ready for the first shot. Look off into space, you’re thinking of last night. You’re alone, and you really thought they’d be here with you when you woke up.” He conjures images of him and Eliott. They come easily. “Okay, now trail your fingers down your jaw, your neck, your torso. Remember, you’re tracing where they kissed last night.” He thinks of Eliott kissing down his neck, and his breath catches in his throat. “Think of the fact that you thought you had something— and now the morning has come, and they haven’t even left a note.” He thinks of the fact that this is all these thoughts will be— thoughts. “Roll over, and check your phone.” He obeys again, rolling over to check his phone. There aren’t any texts, he sighs, trying his best to act, and not to project his own emotions too much. “They haven’t texted, either. You think of reaching out to them, but you don’t. You’re scared.” He’s scared, of him and Eliott, “Scared of them not responding,” Scared of Eliott not feeling the same way, “Of them not feeling the same way.” Even more scared of the possibility, small as it may be, that Eliott _does._ “Cut.” Eliott’s voice rings through the otherwise quiet room, and it brings Lucas back down to earth. “Lucas, that was… _wow,_ you’re a natural.” Lucas tries to ignore the way his heart pounds against his ribcage.

They shoot a couple more scenes in the same manner, and Lucas thinks of Eliott the entire time. He thinks of telling him, every time Eliott gives him a wide-eyed compliment, shocked at how realistically he’s acting. _It’s you,_ the Lucas in his head says, _it’s because I’m thinking of you._ They finish just at the sun begins to set, and Lucas realizes, bittersweetly, that he’s spent all day in Eliott’s bed.

“Alright, I think that’s everything!” Eliott puts his hands on his hips, coming to the side of the bed. “That’s a wrap.” He says in his best mock-director voice. “Thank you for doing this Lucas, I… I really appreciate it.” The look on Eliott’s face is so _sincere_ that Lucas has to look away.

“Any time.”

“I’m not gonna let you go home hungry— pizza and netflix?” It’s a sacred tradition between the two of them, at this point. Done an important assignment? Pizza and netflix. Having a shitty day? Pizza and netflix.

“When have I ever said no to that?” Lucas says, and Eliott grins, already dialing the number for the favourite pizza place.

—

They’re sat on Eliott’s couch shortly after, flipping through the different movies and TV shows, trying to figure out something to watch. The pizza is steaming on the table, and Lucas takes his first slice.

“So, what was the inspiration for this one?” Lucas asks. His favourite part of hanging out with Eliott when he’s in director-mode is hearing about his inspirations. He gets inspiration from anywhere and everywhere, and every film he makes comes from a completely different place.

“Oh, you know,” Eliott shrugs, “I wanted a different take on all of the cheesy romance movies that are always being made.” Ah, yes, one of Eliott’s biggest pet peeves. Sometimes they’ll watch a popular rom-com and point out all of the flaws, laughing together at every cringe-worthy moment. “Not every love story ends happily.” Lucas’ brows furrow in concern. Eliott doesn’t look happy as he explains. “Sometimes the love interest doesn’t feel the same.” Eliott looks… _hurt._ “Sometimes the longing never ends.” _Why does he look so hurt?_

“That’s dark.” Lucas says, trying his best to feign nonchalance. In reality, though, he’s planning a revenge plot again whoever it is that made Eliott feel this way, whoever gave him inspiration from such a dark place.

“It’s true, though.” When Eliott returns his focus to the movie, Lucas tries to do the same, but it proves unsuccessful. He flicks his gaze over to Eliott every couple of minutes, and his stomach lurches whenever he sees that Eliott is doing the same. They’re quiet for a long time, and during the silent moments of the film, Lucas can hear the way that Eliott’s breath shakes.

“I wasn’t being entirely truthful.” Eliott says, hesitantly. Every word feels like a step, and Lucas looks over at him, the screen illuminating his face.

“Hm?”

“When you asked about my inspiration.” He says, finally turning to Lucas. “That _is_ my inspiration, but it was only part of it.” There’s something in Eliott’s eyes, something that he can’t place.

“Oh?”

“And I want to tell you the rest. But I only want to if you want to hear it, because it might… Change things.” Lucas can feel his heart start beat harder and faster. 

_What?_

“Change things?” He asks. Eliott takes a breath.

“Between us.” Another breath, “And I’m not sure I want that, but I also want you to know.”

“Well, I’d like to know.” Lucas says without hesitation. “But I don’t want you to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with, so you don’t have to.” He doesn’t want Eliott to do anything that he doesn’t want— he wants nothing but safety and happiness for him. And he doesn’t look very happy right now.

“Keeping this in is more uncomfortable than telling you would be, I think.” _What?_ Lucas’ brain repeats. He doesn’t think that going back is a possibility, now. If Eliott doesn’t tell him, he thinks he’ll be left wondering for the rest of his life.

“Okay. Well then I want to know.”

“I wanted you to star in it because it’s about you.” 

Lucas is pretty sure that his heart stops.

“It’s… It’s _what_?”

“I wrote it about you.” Eliott repeats, and everything in Lucas’ body tenses, unable to process what he’s hearing. “Well, I wrote it about _me,_ but I wrote it about our friendship.” All Lucas can do at this point is listen. “About how I don’t want to ruin things, about how I’m terrified of you not feeling the same. About how I’m scared that being friends with you isn’t enough, for me.” Lucas thinks of the content of Eliott’s film, all of the longing, all of the pining, all of the defeat. It makes him sick to his stomach, how they’re both been feeling the same thing but were too scared to say anything. “About how I feel closer to you than I do anyone else, but you always seem just beyond my reach.” They’re both quiet, then, and Lucas is speechless. He tries to find something to say and comes up empty, empty, _empty._ “Please say something.”

“ _Eliott,”_ is where he chooses to begin. _“_ What are you saying?” Because, really, this can’t be happening. This is _impossible,_ in every sense of the word. Before Eliott can say it, he’ll tell Lucas that he’s joking, or Lucas will wake up from the single most vivid dream of his entire life, or—

“I’m saying,” Eliott swallows, hard. “I’m saying that I’m in love with you.” Lucas’ eyes go wide, at Eliott’s words— but more than anything that they hang in the in the air, echoing around Lucas’ head, tangible and memorable and _real._ But then Eliott moves back, tensing up, curling into himself. “We can forget this ever happened.” _No._ “You know what? Forget I ever said anything.” _No!_

“What if I don’t want to?” Lucas says quickly, and suddenly all of the things he’s ever wanted to say to Eliott are back in his head.

“What do you mean ‘what if you don’t want to’?” Eliott asks, and Lucas is fairly certain that their expressions match, though he can’t see his own. Surprise, awe, _this can’t be real, how is this happening right now?_

“What if I don’t want to forget about what you said?” Lucas says, inching closer to Eliott on the opposite side of the couch. “What if I’ve been dreaming of a moment like this, for years?” Their thighs are touching, now. “What if I’m in love with you, too?” Eliott’s arms reach up, hanging in the air. Lucas takes them, gently, and places them on his waist.

“Let me know if you don’t want—”

“Eliott, _please_ kiss me.” 

And then they are.

They’re kissing and kissing and _kissing_ Lucas realizes that this is what kissing is _supposed_ to feel like— distant stars exploding and everything aligning and warmth, _so much warmth._ Eliott’s hands move up to his face, cradling his cheeks, holding him like he’s something precious.

“Lucas, why are you crying?” He only realizes when Eliott asks him that hot tears are rolling down his cheeks. But he’s smiling, harder than he ever has in his _life_ because this is better than anything his dreams could possibly supply him with.

“Because it’s _you,”_ Lucas says, as if it’s the most simple and obvious thing in the world. _“_ Because it’s always been you.” And it _has._ Lucas’ life is split into before and after he met Eliott, and his _love_ — because that’s what it is, isn’t it?— puts all of his fleeting crushes on past classmates to shame. “Because I’m in love with you, and you’re in love with me.” He laughs in disbelief, kissing Eliott again. “What the fuck? What are the chances?” Eliott kisses the tears away as they fall.

“I don’t know.” He says quietly, pulling Lucas close. “Infinitesimally small, probably. But look at us— we still managed it, anyway.” Lucas nods at him, and they move together, one soul in two bodies as they kiss and laugh together, months if not _years_ of tension finally dissipating.

“I haven’t done anything like this.” Lucas confesses, “I’ve never been in a relationship. I don’t know how it works.” If this had happened a few months earlier, Eliott would have been his first kiss and everything. But at a party earlier in the year, he had been drunk and frustrated— going mad with how he couldn’t stop thinking of Eliott— and kissed the first semi-attractive boy that came on to him. “But I want to figure it out, if it’s with you.”

Eliott nods, kissing him again. “We’ll figure it out together, okay?” Then they’re holding hands, and Lucas doesn’t think he ever wants to let go. “No assumptions, no expectations. We’ll take things one step at a time, day by day.”

“Hm, no, I don’t think so.” And Eliott looks scared for the briefest of moments. “I think we’ll do one better. I think we’ll take things minute by minute.” He kisses Eliott’s cheek, because he _can—_ because he can do this as much as he wants, now.

“Minute by minute.” Eliott weighs it, testing the way it sounds. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
